fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
The Song of the Irish
The Song of the Irish is the 73rd episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream and the 6th episode of season 3. It originally aired on May 20th 2014. Plot Shannon's dreams of visiting Ireland come true when she, Hope and Lexi travel to Ireland to find the third legendary premium rare of Nursery Melody. Summary The episode starts with Hope and the girls returning home from Canada, when Hope realizes they haven't landed at Hope's house, but in Mrs. Winters's classroom, only to find Mrs. Winters to her realization that Hope wasn't in class. The girls quickly explain that they were only trying to follow her advice, and show the two coords, and farm rhyme book to prove it to her that Hope was not in class because of the reason mentioned. Mrs. Winters is happy that Hope not only followed her advice, but brought two friends along with her to help. But, she has no other choice but to assign her writing homework, instead of the usual punishment, she's given a story to write about one of the main countries in the UK, with a choice of England, Scotland, Wales or Northern Ireland, to be turned in at her desk by Monday morning. At Shannon's house, the girls decode the mysterious letter from the mysterious sender, who sent them notes before, which reveals to them to go to Ireland. Shannon squeals at this and reveals how desperate she is to go to Ireland and see her great-grandmother, as well as find out her true roots. The next morning, Hope and the girls meet up at Manchester Station and take a train to Dublin, Ireland, their first stop of the day. Hope takes a look at the country, and writes down what she sees. Shannon asks her why she does that, Hope reveals that it is because since she was assigned homework that had to do with the United Kingdom, she decided to write everything she saw so she could draw from inspiration for her story in creative writing. Once arriving in Dublin, the girls split up, Hope heads for a local candy shop, asking to sample some of Ireland's best, and asks about where she could find a legendary coord. The man tells her that he knows nothing about a legendary coord, but that there is a song that can be heard in the Irish countryside. The girls later all meet back up at a local ice cream shoppe and pub. Hope explains about what she found out, and notes that it might have something to do with the coord. The girls board a bus to the Irish countryside, where one of Shannon's childhood friends, Ciara, is willing to take them deep into the country. The girls, along with Ciara, ride along the River Shannon, when, they dock at Shannon's great grandmother's riverside home. The coord, the "Sweet River Lullaby Coord", is found, and Shannon is transformed in to the coord, as she changes the dock into a stage, to perform "Secret of my heart". After performing, Shannon is then reunited with her great grandmother as she goes and hugs her, as Hope and Lexi smile. Soon after, Hope is given the fourth letter to go to another country, to find the fourth coord. Back at school, Hope turns in her assignment for Mrs. Winters, only resulting in her getting 100% on it, by basing it on nature and what she saw, but then, much to Hope's dismay, receives more homework to read more L. Frank Baum books, including the chapters she must read to make up for not being in class, but then smiles, because of her love for L. Frank Baum, she realizes she can read more stories about Oz and get ideas for more stories. Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes